


Forget-me-not (Deltarune)

by FishMum



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Gen, Sad, agagagagaa, divorced parents fightingggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishMum/pseuds/FishMum
Summary: Just a short drabble with some Deltarune goat angst.





	Forget-me-not (Deltarune)

Kris entered the house in which they resided, the atmosphere was calm, and the air had a pleasant pastry smell to it, signaling Toriel had been baking.  
The child had just returned from Asgore’s place, Toriel knew the drill. She sat in her chair, awaiting Kris’s presence with a beautiful bouquet in their hands.

Yet nothing happened.  
Kris simply walked pass Toriel, going towards the staircase.  
Toriel stoped them before they even set foot on the first step.

“Kris? No flowers today?”

Kris shook their head blankly. When they received no direct response from Toriel, they proceeded upstairs.

The pieces just didn’t fit. Asgore always sent flowers with Kris, in a way to say “thank you” for actually letting them see the bastard.  
The only time he didn’t was a day in which he fell horribly ill, he claimed it was most likely food poisoning, though the way he said it was almost unconvincing.  
He wasn’t the worst liar, but Toriel knew him well enough to tell when he bluffed.  
She had blown it off, though, and sent his close friend, Undyne, to care for what ailed him.

She didn’t like him, not one bit; yet she was, at the least, a decent being. Hesitantly, she decided to check on him. Just to make sure he was alive and in acceptable health. She would do that, then leave. For she had just put a pie in the oven, it would have been a shame if it burnt.

She announced she was heading out to do some errands to Kris, then went on her way. The shop wasn’t far at all, just blocks away. It was a lovely weather for walking, so at least walking to him was not a complete and utter waste.

She approached the shop, though pausing for a moment, she stepped inside. Her nostrils were instantly hit by the pleasant smell of well-cared-for flowers and soil. The inside of the shop was quite beautiful, with flowers in all directions, and vines hanging of the ceiling edges.  
Toriel had to admit, he had a talent for making anyplace look like it was stripped from a fairytale setting. When he bought this shop, it looked nothing like this. It was a disgusting moss-green color, and had dirt and junk everywhere, but Asgore saw potential in it. He and Asriel painted and cleaned the shop together, they improved the atmosphere so much, it was actually incredible.

Upon hearing the shop’s door, Asgore quickly hurried down the stairs. “I’m sorry, just a moment!” He called to the figure downstairs.  
He stopped suddenly at the last step, seeing his ex-wife with an alarming facial expression.

His ears drooped downwards as he slowly walked slightly closer. “Eh.. Hello....Do you need something?”

Toriel clearly realized this was just a waste of time.  
“Well, I was just checking on you. There were no flowers so I had assumed- You know, because last time—“ She sighed, stopping herself. “Well, I’ll be on my way, as everything seems to be fine.”

She began to walk out, but stopped when he began speaking again.

“Look, I.. I know I’m generally a fool, but I got the hint you know... I saw the way Kris looked at me whenever I gave them that bouquet. It does not take half a brain to realize you did not appreciate it one bit.”

“Appreciate it?!” Toriel turned back to look at him, letting fit of the door handle. “Why in God’s name would I appreciate you harassing me with those _damned_ flowers?”

Asgore’s eyes narrowed, his frown grew as cold as Toriel’s now. “Harassing?”

“Yes, get the goddamned _HINT!_ I don’t want your flowers, I don’t want contact, and I don’t want _YOU!”_

Silence rang for just a moment, Toriel huffed as her amber eyes looked downwards.

“...Those flowers were messages... I apologize if you felt your were being harassed... I just- I was trying to tell you that I was still here for the family... for you, if you ever needed something. That I... still cared about you... I- I do not know why I even bothered-“ Asgore turned his head to look at his buttercups.  
“Though, I am glad that you hate me..”

“Pardon?” Toriel raised an eyebrow, attempting to make sense of his blabbering.

“Hating someone much less painful than caring for them...” He smiled sadly.

“Oh please, throw yourself a pity party, but do not think to invite me.” She answered coldly.

“I am not trying to make you pity me..” His eyes averted towards the side, he studied a couple of flowers. “I just.... Wish you’d be a little more open minded towards me...”

Toriel huffed promptly, not answering him.

Asgore began to walk around his shop, picking certain flowers. “..Do you remember the time we sat in my garden?”

Oh boy, he began mentioning the past.  
“There were many times like that.” Toriel watched him walk around and pluck flowers. He seemed to be in thought when he chose each one. He always was like that.

“The time we stayed up all night, because I was teaching you the meanings of certain flowers... Do you.. Still remember the meanings?”

Toriel sighed. “I don’t know. It was a long time ago. Are we done here? I have a pie in the oven.”

“Of course... I’m sorry to have worried you.” Asgore wrapped a purple ribbon around the flowers he had collected.  
“Last one, I promise you will not have to see another bouquet from me ever again after this.” He handed her the bouquet.

“..Well, thank you, I suppose.” Toriel opened the shop door. “Good bye.”

“Good day.” Asgore almost mumbled.

"And by the way," Toriel turned to him one last time. "were you truly 'food poisoned' last time you didn't send those flowers?"

"No." Was all Asgore dared to answer. He remembered what had truly happened that day, and was not ready for Toriel, or anyone in his family, to know. He knew it was better that way.

Toriel nodded, as he confirmed her suspicions, although she still tried to figure out the truth (she was unsure why she even cared), she didn't feel like thinking about it all in detail now. She then walked out, though instead of walking home, she walked through the woods. She wanted to keep her mind off of everything right now, she figured the tranquility of the gentle swaying of leaves and softly chirping birds would help her get her mind off the conversation she just had with him.

Why on earth did he bring up that night?  
Since he had, now she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

_“Do you still remember the meanings?”_

Toriel was too embarrassed to admit she certainly did, she didn’t want him to get the wrong idea, the meanings just stuck in her mind, that’s all.  
Then it hit her; she looked down at the bouquet of flowers.

_White Tulip - Forgivness_

_Purple Hyacinth - Sorrow for a wrong committed crime_

_Pink Carnation - “I will never forget you”_

_Almond Blossom - Hope, Contemplation_

_Lilac - First love_

She sighed, holding the bouquet to her chest as she stood in front of a lake. Her eyes landed on a small blue flower, with a part of yellow and white, it sat in the center of the bouquet.  
She plucked the small flower out, and dropped it into the lake, returning home with the rest of the flowers she held.

_Myositis - Other wise know as Forget-me-nots, symbolize true love, and memories._


End file.
